Team Fortress 2: Vampires
by Codyisland123
Summary: Team Fortress is being attacked by vampires! Will they be able to defeat them? Will they survive the attack? Find out here. I am gonna make a chapter every day so stay tuned.
1. Vampires Attack 2Fort

*Starts at 2Fort When its Night*

Scout: Hey what sup everyone?

The Scout puts his bat down on a table in the intelligence room next to Heavy.

Heavy: Hello little man!

Scout: Whats up knucklehead?

Spy: Oh, hello Scout, you were on time for the meeting.

Scout: I see.

Soilder: Sit everyone.

Every takes a seat in a chair at the planning room.

Soilder: Ok men there is a thunderstorm outside so we wont be able to fight today.

Medic: But we do at ze sawmill!

Soilder: But its thundering.

Engineer: True.

Demmoman: Wait what we talkin' bout?

Soilder: Demoman...

Demoman: Ey.

The Demoman takes a chug of beer and throws the bottle at the window.

Soilder: Clean that up!

Demoman: Later.

The Demoman runs in the other room and drinks.

Soilder: Anyways Scout you clean that up after.

Scout: Oh come on!

Soilder: Ok so, i have done some research and i know today is the day that the worlds line up and collide.

Scout: You really belive those myths that those idiots show you on tv.

Soilder: You never know son.

Pyro: Mpph.

Spy: He said he saw black figures outside.

Soilder: What?

Soilder looks outside and sees two people fighting.

Scout: That figure is familiar...

Spy: It couldnt be one of us?

Soilder: Well we have to go see come on.

A loud thunder hits the ground next to the person and the guy runs away with the person on the ground.

Scout: Wait wheres Lady?

(If you dont know im writing a fanfic where they meet this girl named Lady and she joins the team)

Soilder: I dont know but lets go out and see what that thingy is!

*Outside of the base*

Soilder: Hello? Anyone?

Heavy: Look Soilder!

Heavy points to a body fainted on the ground.

Soilder: That must be the person who that guy tackled.

Demoman: Ey, its dead.

Demoman goes in the base in a drunk way.

Medic: Lets get zis body inside i will fix it.

The Heavy, Soilder, Medic and Pyro bring the body in.

*Inside the base*

Medic: Time for ze test!

Medic puts a board over the body.

Spy: So what is this for?

Medic: To see if it is alive. Now time for ze action!

Medic starts the test and it shows the heart not beating.

Heavy: So its dead body?

Medic: I guess so. Wait a second!

The heart on the test starts beating.

Medic: ZITS NOT DEAD!

Scout: What?

The body moves slowly on the bed.

Engineer: Well what are you waiting for? Turn on the light so we can see what it is!

Medic: Ok.

Medic turns on the light and the body is Lady.

Scout: Lady!

Lady: What? Where am i?

Soilder: Your in our fighting base.

Lady: I wasnt here before? I was in my car.

Spy: Well that is weird.

Medic: How did you end up here?

Lady: I dont know! All i remember is men tackling me and trying to kill me.

Scout: What did they look like?

Lady: I dont remember!

Soilder: Wait Lady...

Lady: Yes?

Soilder: Why is there a sun on your wrist.

Lady: What?

Lady looks at her wrist and sees a sun.

Scout: What does that mean!

Lady: I dont know why they would draw it.

Soilder: Wait Medic look that up.

Medic: Well in my book it says caused by a unkown species or vampires which is a myth.

Soilder: Vampires? Yeah right.

Thunder strikes and they look outside and see a guy with fangs.

Engineer: Well what is that out there!

Heavy: That does look like a vampire!

Scout rolls up window and the vampire leaps for Scout.

Scout: AHHHH!

Scout closes the window and the vampire hits the screen and everyone could see his fangs.

Soilder: That is a vampire!

Lady: So im a vampire?!

Soilder: Afraid so.

Lady: But vampires are scary...

Soilder: Lady open your mouth.

Lady: Why?

Soilder: Just do it!

Lady: Ok then.

Lady opens her mouth and Soilder sees fangs.

Soilder: Yep you are a vampire.

Lady: Oh no what am i gonna do!

Soilder: Well... As long as you dont suck our bloods we will protect you.

Scout: Ill be right by your side.

Lady: Thanks guys but really im freaked out right now!

Medic: Maybe there is one way... 


	2. Team Split Up

*At the base*

Scout: And what way is that?

Medic: Here.

Medic gets a potion and pours it on Lady.

Lady: What is this?

Medic: Dont worry its safe.

Lady: You sure?

Medic: Yeah.

Lady: Well its not working.

Lady turns pale.

Medic: Oops wrong potion.

Lady: What did you do!

Medic: That was not ze medicine!

The real potion falls on the floor next to Medic*

Soilder: What the heck Medic!

Medic: No need to worry!

Medic grabs a potion and it falls out of his hand.

Medic: Ugh! My hands are slippery!

Soilder: Get the potions out of here!

Medic: Fine, i will figure this out on my own!

Medic walks out of the room with his arms folded and closes the door.

Soilder: Ugh. Whatever.

The window next to them breaks and peices land on the ground.

Scout: What the?

Lady: What the heck?

Heavy picks up a rock that was thrown at the window.

Heavy: A rock?

Engineer: A red rock looks like the ones back at Texas

Soilder: Maybe it is.

Heavy: Well what do we do with it? It is useless.

Engineer: It could have been thrown here by the vampires.

Soilder: Well this is weird.

Soilder looks out the window and sees fog.

Scout: Its pretty foggy out there.

Lady: Well we cant just sit here and do nothing?

Soilder: Well you are right, Lets go out there and figure out this case.

Scout: Ok then.

Soilder: Wait someone stay here with lady and find out a cure.

Engineer: I'll do it.

Soilder: Ok then the rest of us will split up. Me, Pyro and Heavy are a team and Scout, Spy and Sniper are a team.

Sniper: So shall we be on our way mate?

Soilder: Lets do this.

- OUTSIDE THE BACK OF THE RED BASE-

Scout: Hey look a city!

Spy: Nice eye Scout.

Scout: Thanks.

Sniper: Look over there mate.

Sniper shows them a object walking in a bank.

Spy: That must be a vampire. The rest of the town is dead!

Scout: That is true.

The figure runs out of the bank with a body.

Spy: He has taken a person.

Scout: Well what are we waiting for! Lets get that cheesepuff!

Spy: Oh please...

The Spy, Scout and Sniper run after the guy.

Scout: Where do you think your going poof?

Guy: Oh hello.

Scout: Knock Knock whos there!

Scout hits the guy on the head with his bat and the guy falls.

Guy: You shouldnt have done that.

Scout: Oh i shouldnt? Why? Are you gonna kill me! Cool!

Guy: Enjoy your life while you can.

The Guy gets off the ground and stands up in front of Scout.

Scout: Think fast!

Scout shoots the guy and he gets shot all the way over the mountain.

Spy: Woah.

Scout: That idiot didnt even stand a chance!

Sniper: Wait a second i feel like something is watching me.

Spy: And who is that?

3 people come out of no where and gag Scout, Spy and Sniper.

Sniper: MPPH.

Scout starts kicking the ground to see if anyone can help but its not use.

Person: Bye bye to your lives.

- WHERE HEAVY, SOILDER AND PYRO ARE -

Pyro: Mpph.

Soilder: Well we havent seen any paranormal activities yet.

The 3 of them hear Scout, Spy and Snipers screams.

Heavy: Was that little man!

Soilder: I think so? Lets go check it out.

Pyro: Mpph.

Soilder, Heavy and Pyro walk to the bank but no one is there.

Heavy: No one is here!

Soilder: We must have went the wrong way.

Heavy: No need to worry!

Heavy pulls out map of the city.

Soilder: Where did you get that?

Heavy: No clue.

Heavy gives the map to Soilder.

Soilder: So lets see here theres the Bank which is where we are now.

Pyro: Mpph!

Soilder: And... What?

Soilder looks to the side of Pyro and sees a figure that looks like Medic.

Heavy: There is little man!

Soilder: Looks like Medic a little.

Pyro: Mpph.

Heavy: Im coming!

Soilder: Oh god.

Heavy runs after the person with his bare hands.

Soilder: There he goes.

Guy: Hello.

Pyro: MPPH!

Soilder: What the crap!

The Guy gags Soilder and Pyro.

Guy: I got your friends and now you.

Soilder: MPPH!

Guy: Bye Bye!

Scout, Spy and Sniper are thrown on the ground next to them

Guy: Lights out.

Guy throws a sleeping potion at them and fumes come out. 


	3. The Hole

- IN JAIL CELL -

Scout, Spy, Soilder, Sniper and Pyro wake up in a jail cell.

Scout: Huh? Where the crap are we?

Soilder: I dont know!

Spy: We are behind bars.

Soilder: Dont tell me they locked us in a jail!

Sniper: They locked us in a jail.

Soilder: Well crap!

Scout: Wait i hear footsteps!

A guy walks by their cell.

Guy: Hello! Hows your day!

Soilder: Who the crap are you!

Pyro: Mpph.

Guy: You will never know heres your food.

The Guy throws 5 plates that have some food that looks like crap.

Spy: This looks disgusting!

Soilder: We got to get out of here.

Scout: I wonder how my Lady is doing...

- AT 2FORT -

Engineer: Hmmm... What potion should i use.

Engineer reads all the potions labels.

Lady: Can you please hurry up? Im getting worried!

Lady starts sweating alot.

Engineer: Dont worry Lady ill have you fixed up in no time.

Lady: Ill trust you but not Medic. He puts birds in people!

Engineer: Yeah, He almost tried to put one in me.

Lady: Eww.

Engineer: I wonder what he is doin right now.

Lady: I dont wanna know.

The TV that was on starts having static.

Engineer: What the heck is wrong with the TV.

Lady: I dont know!

White noise comes on the TV and the TV volume is put high.

Engineer: I have to fix this.

The whole 2fort shakes.

Lady: Ah!

Engineer: Dont worry!

The potions fall off the tables and Engineer falls on the ground.

Lady: Engie!

Engineer: OUCH! MY BACK!

The TV falls on the ground and electricity goes around the room.

Lady: ILL SAVE YOU!

Glass falls all around the room.

Engineer: Hurry!

Lady jumps over the glass and lands next to Engineer.

Engineer: Watch out!

Glass just misses Ladys head.

Lady: That was close!

Engineer: Come on help me up!

items all around the room start circling around the room.

Lady: What the heck!

A portal forms in the middle of the floor and takes some of the items.

Lady: THE ITEMS BLOCKED THE EXIT!

The hole starts to suck Lady and Engineer in.

Engineer: CRAP!

The window opens and wind blows in the base.

Lady: LETS GET OUT THE WINDOW WAY!

Lady hops out the window and closes the window shut.

The whole 2fort clapeses and falls into the hole and the hole gets bigger.

Lady: I GOT YOU ENGIE!

Lady grabs Engineers hand and they run away from the hole.

The hole takes most of the ground up behind them.

Engineer: LOOK OUT!

The ground in front of them falls and the ground in back of them starts getting sucked into the portal.

Lady: There must be something we can do!

Lady and Engineer look behind them and the hole starts sucking them up.

Lady: AHHH!

Engineer: WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!

Lady: I DONT KNOW BUT WE ARE DOOMED!

Lady and Engineer are half way in the hole.

Engineer: LADY!

Lady gets sucked in the hole completely

Engineer: CRAP!

Engineer gets sucked in the hole completely after too and the hole closes up.

- AT THE JAIL CELL -

Soilder: We cant think about them now! We got to get out of here!

A loud minigun noise is heard from the hallway of the cells.

Spy: Wait that gun sounds fimiliar.

Heavys runs in the room with his minigun in his hand shooting at the guards.

Sniper: Thats Heavy!

Soilder: Heavy in here!

Heavy: Wait what? SASHA!

Guards bodies fall in front of the cell.

Scout: He must be owning!

Spy: Does sound like it.

Heavy runs to the cell.

Heavy: Here.

Heavy gives Soilder the keys to open the cell.

Soilder: Nice.

Soilder opens the cell and the guards punch Heavy down and start shooting with his weapon.

Scout: Oh crap.

Guards throw Heavy in a chair and tie him up there.

Heavy: YOU WONT KILL HEAVY!

Guard: Your name is Heavy haha!

Heavy: NO ONE LAUGHS AT HEAVY!

Guard: Haha we did!

Guard pulls lever and Heavy starts getting electricuted.

Soilder: Heavy!

Scout pushes guards and pulls lever back up and Heavy stops getting electricuted.

Heavy: Heavy is weak...

Heavy falls on the ground next to Scout.

Scout: Im not helping him up hes too fat.

Soilder: Ill do it like i do everything else around here.

Spy: Well you do.

Soilder hits spy with his fist.

Spy: Ouch.

Soilder picks up Heavy and walks out holding Heavy buy his neck while Heavy is fainted.

- INSIDE THE LOBBY OF THE JAIL -

Scout: Well heres the lobby.

Soilder: Everything is red.

Sniper: Yep the color of blood.

Alarm goes off and guards come in the room with Heavy weapons.

Spy: Easy.

Spy disguises and runs out of the jail.

Spy: See ya!

Spy runs off and leaves the other 4 there. 


End file.
